The invention relates to electronic printers and printing systems, and more particularly, to accomplishment of certain jobs in such devices which provide automatic rotation of images.
In certain high speed electronic print publishing systems, such as for example, the Xerox Docutech Publishing System, first announced and made available to the public in October, 1990, rotation and placement of images and of multiple images on a single sheet or side of a sheet is desirable for several reasons. Such a capability makes possible operating features that enhance the production of document sets, including signatures, calendars, and certain duplex sets, that may be later bound.
The Xerox DocuTech provides a feature that allows specification of input orientation of an image and separately allows specification of output plex, independently of input orientation. Additionally, DocuTech allows printing signatures, which are always duplexed sheets, and requires specification of input orientation and plex and a limited selection of output orientation. Users, however, have difficulties in relating the selection of plex of a document with its image orientation. Accordingly, it is desirable to have full control of specifying input orientation and plex, as well as output orientation and plex, and provide operator understandable indicia of the same.